


Warm oil

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: "That feels nice."





	Warm oil

“That feels nice,” Richie said, barely moving his lips, after a low hum emanated from his chest. He craned his neck, pressing the side of his face deeper into the mattress, spreading his arms wide across, exposing as much of his bare shoulders to Eddie’s fingers as he could. Eddie’s little fingers were surprisingly strong, if not a little too slippery along his back, where the massage oil was warming Richie’s skin, and his alike.

“I’m glad you think so,” Eddie said, soft smile brightening his features. He sat back along Richie’s lower back, then slid his hands up, and to the roundness of Richie’s neck, as he laid his chest to Richie’s back, and kissed the back of his head, fingers kneading his tender skin.


End file.
